


Insomnio.

by Nande_chan



Series: Gravity of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las horas pasaban y Lucius no volvía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnio.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en un tenso silencio, que solo era roto por el sonido de las manecillas de aquel antiguo reloj. Esa noche estabas nerviosa y el compás que indicaba el paso de los minutos no hacía otra cosa que aumentar tu ansiedad. Comenzabas a odiar ese sonido; de no ser por el valor, tanto económico como sentimental, del reloj, seguramente hace un buen rato que te hubieras desecho de él.

Se suponía que Lucius debería haber llegado a media noche, el plan era perfecto y él no sufriría dificultad alguna. Sin embargo, eran ya las tres de la madrugada y aun no regresaba. La misión era sencilla, solo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente a Potter y quitarle la dichosa profecía. Además, lo acompañaban algunos de los mortífagos más hábiles.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, todo saldría bien, estabas convencida de ello. Entonces, ¿por qué estabas tan angustiada? y, más importante aun, ¿por qué Lucius todavía no regresaba?

Había muchas posibilidades, tal vez su amo lo había retenido más tiempo. Incluso, pudiera ser que la misión se hubiese complicado un poco. Tal vez, había resultado herido. O peor, lo habían capturado y llevado a Azkaban.

Todo era posible, pero tú te inclinabas más por la primera opción, siendo ésta la más lógica. Sin embargo, con el paso de las horas y la claridad del cielo, tu preocupación aumentaba y tus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más sombríos.

Lentamente, los primeros rayos de Sol se hicieron presentes, mientras el reloj anunciaba las siete de la mañana. Lucius no había aparecido, temías lo peor. De pronto, alguien estaba llamando a tu puerta y, en ese momento, supiste que tus miedos más grandes se estaban haciendo realidad.

Definitivamente, esa había sido la peor noche de tu vida hasta ese momento. Porque las noches que siguieron fueron cada vez más largas y angustiantes.


End file.
